Mobile applications or “apps” are becoming increasingly more prevalent in the modern world. It is not uncommon for a single user to have multiple mobile apps installed on their personal computing device. For example, consider a scenario where a user has numerous mobile apps on her computing device. For illustrative purposes, consider the user has an app for rating various restaurants, an app for requesting ride-share vehicles, and an app for making appointments, among other possible apps. In such a scenario, the user may utilize the respective apps to rate various restaurants, drivers of ride-share vehicles, and/or providers that perform services for the user.
As such, various forms of data specific to the user may be provided through the apps, such as the user's preferences for cleanliness in restaurants, the user's preferences for drivers that drive carefully, and/or the user's preferences for service providers that are punctual, among other preferences specific to the user. Thus, various restaurant owners, drivers of ride-share vehicles, and service providers, among various other entities, may wish to have access to such data to know the user's preferences and provide services accordingly. However, in various circumstances, the data may be inaccessible to these entities, the data may be difficult to obtain due to restricted accesses, and/or the data may be costly to retrieve in cases where the data is accessible, among other possibilities.
As demonstrated above, there are various technical problems in mobile technology and backend infrastructures, particularly with determining how to access data provided through mobile apps, determining what data may be made available to other entities, and how the data may be used to benefit the user and the entities, among other challenges as well.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to illustrate various elements and features provided in the figures. The figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of any limitation.